


A Learning Heart

by Zettro



Series: The Shape of Wilderness' Desires [3]
Category: Hololive, Vtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zettro/pseuds/Zettro
Summary: From animal to human, Shishiron is unaware that she could not continue as she always does. And Lamy tries to teach the white lion of common culture.Might be a compilation of stories between and after "Heart of the Wild" and "Growing a Heart".Thanks "Ikno" for commenting the idea.
Relationships: Shishiro Botan/Yukihana Lamy
Series: The Shape of Wilderness' Desires [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203533
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	A Learning Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This setting was completely on a whim and can't help but try to expand more of the story, Thank you for following and clicking. Enjoy!

Two pairs of eyes were locked looking at each other. One with a curious gaze and one with a troubled and confused gaze. The curious pair of eyes blinked watching if the other will do something else aside from staring for almost a minute now.

  
"Nnnnhhh... S-Shishiron, paw!", Lamy called as she took out her hand facing her palm upwards. Shishiron quickly responded putting her hand on top of Lamy's while yelping out "Poi!".

  
"S-Sit!", again Shishiron complied sitting like a four-legged animal her tail slowly swinging in left and right motion.

  
"Ahhh! What am I doing?!", Lamy raises her arms covering her face. "S-Shishiron... are you really just going to follow me?", she whined.

  
Shishiron tilts her head wondering what she has done wrong. She might have not understood what Lamy is saying word for word but she can read what the snow elf means by her expressions. Shishiron walked on all fours and nudges Lamy by pushing her head towards the elf's shoulder.

  
"Shishiron...", Lamy slightly peeks at Shishiron. As soon as the lion-turned human caught the young elf's attention, Shishiron licked Lamy's cheek. It's what the white lion cub would do to console her but now that Shishiron is in a human shape, the snow elf turns red and suddenly distances herself away. "Sh-Shishiron! Y-You shouldn't do that now that you're like a human!".

  
"Poi?...", Shishiron's ears drooped looking at Lamy sadly. She was confused why the snow elf was suddenly distant from her usual display of affection. Is it because she had a different body now? But she's now similar to Lamy, shouldn't that be a good thing?

  
Lamy took notice of Shishiron's expression. "I-I'm sorry!", she quickly apologized and moves closer to the white lion. "I-I just meant that you shouldn't still be acting like a lion cub..", suddenly it hit her head that Shishiron does not know how to act or speak like a human. "That's right! I could teach you!", Lamy stood up pumping her fists.

  
Shishiron knew that meant Lamy has decided on something but she just stayed still and watched the other girl.

  
"Shishiron, can you stand?" Lamy asked in which the lion once again tilts its head. "Uhm... it's kinda like this...", Lamy tried to get down on all fours and then slowly standing up again. "Then like that".

  
The lion ears twitch. She understood that Lamy wants to teach her something by showing her the movements. From her position, Shishiron slowly rises using the strength of her human legs.

  
"Y-Yeah! Like that Shishiron!", Lamy beams a smile towards the lion, but then she noticed that Shishiron has also raised her arms. "Eh?", the elf sweats, and not for too long the lion pounces on pushing Lamy down to the grass. "Geez! Shishiron that's not what I wanted to teach you!".

  
\----------------

  
"Ra-Rawr...".

  
"One more time. Call me 'Lamy'", the snow elf said with a slight commanding tone.

  
"Ra-Rawmi", Shishiron spoke up her voice becoming less of a roar.

  
Lamy nods smiling a bit "You're almost there Shishiron! La-my."

  
"Ra-", Shishiron shakes her head then continues "R-La..mi..".

  
"Shishiron!" Lamy suddenly hugs the white lion. "You did it!". Shishiron's eyes widen, it's not like Lamy hadn't hugged her before but somehow it felt nicer to be hugged in a human body. "Lamy?... Poi?", Shishiron spoke up.

  
"Waa! U-Uhm.." Lamy blushes and lets go slightly moving away. The snow elf stares down and said, "S-Sorry, I-I was just happy to hear you call my name". 

  
"Ha...ppy?", Shishiron tilts her head.

  
"Mhm! This!", Lamy smiles brightly at Shishiron. "Happy!".

  
Shishiron smiles back at the snow elf.

  
"Happy!".

  
\-------------

  
Lamy eventually brought Shishiron back to her village to continue teaching her to act more human. However, since the village was only populated with snow elves, Shishiron had to hide her ears and tail to avoid standing out. They did reach Lamy's home safely and her parents were glad to take in her new friend.

  
Months pass, Shishiron was already fluent in speaking common language and has learned the mannerisms required to her human body. It was also revealed that they didn't need to hide the lion child at all as the village accepted her warmly.

  
One time, the white lion asked her snow elf friend. "Say, Lamy-chan... what do you call the action of putting your lips with another person's?"

  
Lamy was drinking tea and suddenly turned her head to the side and spat out the tea coughing. "Shi-Shishiron?! W-What?!".

  
"Huh? Did I say something wrong?", Shishiron raises an eyebrow.

  
"N-No... I was just surprised...", Lamy blushes. "I... think you meant kissing... Why did you ask?"

  
"Kissing, huh? Well, when I was sent on an errand earlier I saw some people doing it at an alley".

  
"D-Don't look at them!".

  
"Why?"

  
"I-It's not supposed to be seen by others!"

  
"Their fault for doing it in public. Wonder why they do it anyways", Shishiron leans back to the chair she's sitting on.

  
Lamy looks down at her tea fidgeting her fingers around the cup and mumbles "I-It's something you do when you love each other...".

  
No matter how soft the voice, Shishiron's ears will always be able to pick it up. "Love. I keep hearing that word but I don't really know what it means".

  
Lamy's gaze softens while still looking at the cup. "Love can be different things. It could be something that you want to keep doing or an object or person you always want to be with and don't want to lose sight of... it can also mean when you're apart from a person you can't help but keep thinking of them and care for them."

  
"Whoa. You know a lot", Shishiron looks at Lamy who seemed to be less fidgety after explaining to her. From what her friend described she understood the feeling that was bugging her from time to time. She first thought that she ws just feeling indebted to Lamy's kindness but if that was all maybe she would have left the village after learning about common culture. She wants to continue being with her for as long as possible. She wants to protect her. She loves Lamy... but does Lamy love her back? 

  
"Not really... Hey, Shishiron?", Lamy lifts her head looking at the white lion.

  
Shishiron was pulled back from her thoughts "Yeah?".

  
"Do you love Lamy?", the blush returned to Lamy's cheeks as she asked.

  
Not like, but love. After learning the information from earlier, Shishiron interpreted Lamy's question and blurts out "Did you mean... Do I want to kiss you?".

Lamy's face heats up and yells "Shishiron, you idiot!" then stood up storming off away from the lion.

"H-Huh? Lamy-chan where are you going?!".

  
\------------------

  
"I knew it. You went back here".

  
Lamy was sitting on a log which was worn out through time. "Shishiron...", she looks towards Shishiron.

  
The lion walks closer to the snow elf glancing at their old hideout. "Everything seems untouched even all those months we're gone huh?, she sat down on the other end of the log.

  
Lamy giggles, "I chose this place for a reason".

  
"I see...". Shishiron looks up to the sky. Who could've thought that a white lion will earn a human body and learn to mingle amongst elves?

  
"Shishiron... Did you ever wish that you were a white lion again?", Lamy asked which catches the other's attention.

  
"Well, I'm technically still one", Shishiron points towards her lion ears and tail. "Just... a different kind", she thought if it's possible to turn back to her former body. "Not gonna lie, I missed your head pats and scratches ever since I turned like this", Shishiron gave a slight smile.

  
Shishiron did become much more reliable but she's still a young animal wanting to be pampered. Lamy gave out a small chuckle. They're all alone now. Maybe she can let the lion be affectionate for once. "Sh-Shishiron... come here", Lamy stretches out her arms towards Shishiron. The white lion's ears twitched and her tail started swaying back and forth but. Lamy surely had missed this side of Shishiron. After five seconds of staring, Shishiron leans closer to the snow elf rubbing her cheek against Lamy's while purring.

  
"Hehe, Shishiron that tickles", Lamy giggles and returns the affectioned gesture by hugging the white lion. Despite being in a different shape, Shishiron feels almost like a big cat to Lamy. "I probably haven't spoiled you lately... I'm sorry".

  
"No, it's actually the opposite", Shishiron pulls away slightly to look at Lamy. "You've been spoiling me a lot", gray eyes stared into amber-like orbs. The snow elf got lost looking into the calm but wild gray color until the white lion's words brought her back.

"I wanna return it though but you ran away when I just asked-", Shishiron's speech suddenly got cut off when soft palms pressed against her mouth. 

  
Lamy turns away blushing heavily once more. "Could you wait a bit longer?... I-I do love Shishiron a lot but... It's... I-I'm not mentally prepared yet!".

  
Shishiron thought it was a cute sight. She carefully removed Lamy's hands from her mouth and grins. "But it'll take forever for you to age. Who knows I might be an old lion by then?", Shishiron chuckled.

  
"W-White Lions live even longer than-!!", Lamy freezes as she felt a soft pair of lips on hers. The contact was very brief and only just then she noticed that Shishiron was pulling away. On the contrary of her element, the snow elf's face turned deep red while she covered her mouth turning away slightly from the white lion.

  
Scratching her head while her laughing turns awkward, Shishiron teases a bit by saying "You look like you're about to melt". Lamy turned again looking at Shishiron and sees that the usually cool white-lion is also blushing but not as deep as her own. "Yeah, I do love you, Lamy-chan".

  
"Shishiron... Lamy loves you too!".

  
\----------

  
"Are you sure about leaving?", Shishiron asks during their travels. The white lion cub adopted by the snow elf has now grown into a full adult. It was only a matter of time, that Shishiron was able to transform back into an animal which is the form she's using now to carry some of their luggage and supplies.

  
"Yes. I'm always interested to see what the world looks like outside and far from the village", Lamy answers and looks back at Shishiron. The snow elf as well has matured physically and quite attractive while still having a cute face.

  
"Well, I'm telling you that it might be dangerous out there".

  
"But you'll protect me right? Shishiron?".

  
"As long as we don't run out of sake, you can protect yourself just fine".

  
"Hey! That's mean!", Lamy retorts while pouting. She absolutely wants to forget the stories she heard from her parents and Shishiron where she'd almost break out a fight when she drunk too much sake or alcohol. Despite that, she can usually take her alcohol longer than an average drinker.

  
The lion laughs "Of course, I'll protect you". From a stranger's perspective, Lamy is kind and harmless so still they might encounter some bad ones that will take advantage of that. Either protect Lamy or just protect said weirdos from the wrath of a drunk snow elf that will not hesitate to use her fists. "It's getting dark. I think we should camp out", Shishiron suggested going in an offroad direction to find a spot to spend the coming dusk.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be added over time. Thank you again!


End file.
